1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display for reducing power consumption by optimizing a driving voltage applied to a display panel, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays have been developed which have a reduced weight and volume relative to conventional cathode ray tubes. Flat panel displays may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, an OLED display which generates light by recombining electrons and holes, has attracted greater attention due to its fast response speed, low power consumption, and excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle.
In a flat panel display, a display panel is formed by arranging a plurality of pixels on a substrate in a matrix. A data signal is selectively transferred to each pixel by connecting a scan line and a data line to each pixel. Based on the transferred data signals, an image is displayed.
Typically, the OLED display is classified into a passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) display and an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display according to a driving method of the OLED.
In a point of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the AMOLED display which selectively emits light from every unit pixel has been widely used.
However, through repeated use of the display, the performance of the OLED is reduced such that the luminance of light emitted by each pixel in response to the same data signal is gradually reduced. Additionally, a problem in displaying uniform images exists due to non-uniformity of a threshold voltage and mobility of a driving transistor included in each pixel. Therefore, in order to emit light from the pixels with high luminance in conventional displays, power consumption of the display panel is increased.
Therefore, there exists an need for an OLED display capable of adapting to changes in efficiency caused by a reduction in performance of the OLED such that power consumption is reduced in consideration of the optimal voltage for operating a driving transistor of the pixels in the saturation region. Additionally, there exits a need for a driving method of a display capable of reducing power consumption by adapting to changes in efficiency of the display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that should not be considered prior art.